fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Louise
Louise (ルイーズ Ruīzu, Luise 'in the Japanese version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. She is the beautiful wife of Pent, Count of Reglay of Etruria. She is also the distant cousin and close friend of Queen Hellene of Bern. She is somewhat childlike in nature, but can be overprotective as well, as her supports with her adoptive son Erk prove. Profile Louise was actually not born a high noblewoman, rather a girl from low nobility. In order to get Pent to choose her as his wife, she gained his admiration by vowing to protect him with her bow, with which she possessed deadly skill, rather than singing and dancing like the other girls who had been summoned to meet with Pent so he could choose a bride from them. Ironically, she grew up into such a gorgeous and elegant woman that Rebecca, in their supports, begs her to help her become a true lady. Louise then explains how she and Pent met and married, telling her that her "secret" was being strong-willed and focused. However, in a support conversation with Erk, she is described as sweet and childlike. Louise is the mother of Klein and Clarine of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, as well as a relative of Queen Hellene of Bern. As the fight with the Black Fang unfolds, she finds out that she is already pregnant with Klein. If Louise falls in battle, she and her husband, Pent, will both leave the party. In-Game Description: The wife of Marquess Reglay. A lethal beauty. Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |40% |40% |40% |30% |20% |30% |} Supports *Pent *Hawkeye *Guy *Rebecca *Erk *Heath *Sain Overall Louise is very useful when you first get her, but she falls behind Rebecca at later levels. Nonetheless, if Rebecca and/or Wil dies, or they were not trained, she can serve as an excellent replacement for them, boosted significantly by the fact that she is at support Level A with Pent. Pair her up with Pent to bring out her abilities to their fullest extent. You may want to use her remaining 2 support conversations with a good backline unit, like Erk or Rebecca. Statwise, Louise is very much aligned to be a mage killer: her strength is a bit below average, but also has a solid resistance stat that is bolstered by her Light affinity and her A support with her husband Pent. However, her HP and con are a little low, and her average speed can be a bit underwhelming against boss magic users, but she can still pick off most magic users. Afa's Drops or some stat boosters are not a bad idea, as they help her bring her stats up to even better levels, especially her HP, skill, and speed. Overall, Louise tends to fall behind a bit as the game progresses, but she can still be a passable unit, and her A support with Pent also increases her utility. Quotes Death Quote '''Louise: Forgive me, my love... Pent: Louise! This is too dangerous. Let's return home. Louise: But everyone... Pent: You are my most important responsibility. Here, lean on my shoulder. (End of chapter) Eliwood: How is Lady Louise? Lyn: Lord Pent is escorting her home to Etruria. Hector: I see... Lyn: Her life is not in danger. She said she'll be fine and that we shouldn't worry. Lady Louise is more concerned for our safety than her own. Eliwood: Lady Louise... Final chapter: Light Quote Possible Endings Pent - Mage General and Louise - Lady of Violets When Athos died, Pent took over his research. To focus on his studies, Pent resigned as Mage General of Etruria. This action set the palace in an uproar, but Pent and Louise endured. Gallery Louise/Pent card 25.jpg|Louise (along with Pent) as a Sniper in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:LouiseFE7.png|Louise's portrait in Rekka no Ken. File:Louise in battle.JPG|Louise in battle Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters